Max Shows Jessica Around
by PopItLikeAPopTart
Summary: Takes place during the second book. Max shows her friend from school around Ann's house, including the activities of bored flock members.


**Hey people, I was writing and then for some reason this little idea popped into my mind. Don't ask me why; I don't really know the answer myself. Anyways; enjoy!**

**Max met a friend (Jessica Joy from the 2****nd****) from school, and she comes home to Ann's house. Max shows her around…**

* * *

"Wow!" Jessica muttered as she looked up at Ann's incredibly huge house. "It's amazing!"

"I guess… it is big," I said.

"Big! It's huge! Me and my entire family could live here!" She exclaimed.

"Well, don't stand there gawking at it, come inside!" I pulled her in through the huge white double doors. "This is the very eventful staircase!"

"Amazing!" She said sarcastically.

"I know, it's very white!" I exclaimed.

"RACEIST!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes, I got over that joke a long time ago.

As I was taking her through the living room, fire alarm went off, blaring obnoxiously. I ignored it; it happens all the time here.

"Uh, should I be worried about this?" Jess asked, looking up at the round fire detector.

"No, I'm sure it's just Ann cooking." I said simply, guiding her to the kitchen. Jessica looked a little worried at that.

"Wow, you guys have got enough food. What do you eat for dinner, entire horses?" She asked, noticing our pantry stuffed with cooking ingredients.

"No, but pretty close." I said too low for her to hear. "Sorta."

I pulled her by her hand out of the kitchen and up the 'white' stairs.

"This is Fang's room!" I opened up the door to his room without knocking. Fang was sitting in the corner on his black bean bag chair; listening to hard rock music that you could hear from all the way across the room.

"Go away." Fang mumbled, looking up at us grumpily.

"Fine, be that way." I said, shutting the door. I turned to Jessica, "He doesn't like to be bothered." I explained.

"Oh."

"This is Iggy's room." I was about to open up the door, when a little explosion sounded from inside, and quick scampering.

"Oops. Musta used too much of whatever that stuff is." I heard Iggy say. I decided against it, pulling Jessica away from the door by her shoulders.

"What was that?" She asked, looking shocked.

I laughed nervously, "Heh, they're boys… just roughhousing and all…"

"It sounded like a mini-"

"Let's go to Nudge's room!" I changed the subject quickly.

I opened up her door, and saw her in deep conversation with herself. She stood in front of the mirror and enthusiastically used hand motions to explain. "And I was like YEEEAH I know. And she was like nooo. Haha, I know; so stupid! So did you do anything fun yesterday. Oh that's great. I went to the lake and almost drowned because I laughed underwater! Have you ever done that? Yeah! Finally someone who has, it hurts doesn't it?" Nudge rambled on and on to herself.

"Uh… does she do that often?" Jessica asked uncertainly.

"Only when Iggy won't listen."

I pulled her to Angel's room, who was absorbed into song. She had Celeste sitting in front of her near the window, and she hummed lowly. She sung in the tune of '_The Wheels in the Bus Go Round and Round' _"This is a song about my favorite bear, favorite bear, and favorite bear. This is a song about my favorite bear and this is how it goes:" She stopped and took a breath, switching tunes into something I didn't recognize. "Celeste, Celeste. I love you. Celeste, Celeste. You love me too. C-e-l-s-e… Uh… C-l-e-t… No that's not it… C-e-l-e-c-t-… Gosh. Just forget it." She gave up and just hummed the letters. "We love each other so very much. We will never be broken apart! Celeste!" She half yelled the last part.

I closed the door before she noticed us. Best save a tantrum. "That was cute!" Jessica gushed.

"You should hear her singing the song about the lollipop. She'll never figure out how to spell it right." I said. Jessica shrugged.

I passed Gazzy's room, knowing he was enjoying his fire toy with Iggy. "And this," I paused dramatically, "This is my room." I pulled open the door into my room. Personally, it was too girly for me. I hate girly.

Jessica squealed, and raved about the colors and the prettiness. I smiled and inwardly felt like smacking her. I hate girly. "Yes, yes thanks."

"Ooh! What's this?" Jessica picked up a picture of a shirtless Fang, his huge wings opened fully.

Why exactly do I have this picture? To make a long story short, I took a random picture when he didn't know I was there. He was absorbed into his rock music… I kinda like the picture. No, it's not because he's shirtless!! It's… it's because… I like the… LIGHTING OF THE ROOM! It's wonderful!

"Wow. It's so cool. How'd you do this?" Jessica asked quickly.

"Uh… I'm really good with Photoshop?"

"Yeah! It looks so real! Isn't this your brother?"

"Yes?"

"Wow. Your brother _rips._ How old is he? 17?"

"Uh, 14."

"Wow. Didn't think that was possible." She mumbled admirably.

"Me too." I mumbled back. Awkward.

Jessica sat down on my swivel chair, she bent down and picked something up.

"Cool feather, where'd you get it?" She was holding one of my own smaller feathers.

"Found it in the mountains." I said, trying to look her in the eye.

"That must have been a big bird. Maybe a hawk." Like I hadn't heard that one before.

"Haha," I laughed nervously. "Probably."

* * *

**A little review would make me majorly happy, even if you want to tell me that it was the stupidest thing you've ever read.**

* * *


End file.
